Reg Harries
Cyn-ŵr Diane Ashurst a Megan Harries a llysdad i Gareth Wyn a Rhian Haf Harries. Dyn a oedd bob amser yng nghanol bywyd y gymuned; fel cynghorydd lleol, landlord y Deri Arms, perchennog Pwll Bach a Caffi'r Cwm, a Chadeirydd Clwb Rygbi Cwmderi. Er nad oedd ei fywyd carwriaethol yn llwyddiant ysgubol (ysgariad oedd pen draw ei ddwy briodas), roedd Reg yn gefn mawr iw ffrindiau ac i blant ei gyn wragedd Megan a Diane. Carwriaeth a Cadi Roedd Reg yn dipyn o ffrindiau gyda Cadi a oedd yn gweithio y tu ôl i far y Deri, a roedd Reg yn awyddus i ddyfnhau'r berthynas. Ychydig cyn Nadolig 1974 cyrhaeddodd ei frawd Wayne Harries adref o'r môr a dangosodd yntau ddiddordeb mawr yn Cadi hefyd. Cynyddu wnaeth y tensiwn rhwng Reg a Wayne wrth i Reg sylweddoli bod diddordeb gan Wayne yn Cadi. Bu Reg a Cadi'n trafod eu perthynas ond anfodlon oedd Cadi i roi unrhyw sicrwydd i Reg am y dyfodol. Daeth gwir deimladau Cadi i'r wyneb, fodd bynnag, wrth i long Wayne suddo ac i Wayne fynd ar goll am rai dyddiau. Wedi iddo gael ei achub penderfynodd Wayne a Cadi briodi a gwahoddwyd Reg i fod yn was priodas. Llythyrau dienw Anafwyd Reg mewn damwain car wrth iddo ddychwelyd o gyfarfod yn 1975. Tra'n gwella daeth yn ffrinidau a Iolo Griffiths a oedd yn yr un ward yn yr ysbyty. Bu Reg yn un o'r trigolion i dderbyn llythyr dienw. Derbynwyd Tal Jenkins hefyd lythyr yn cyhuddo Reg o fod wedi meddwi pan gafodd y ddamwain car. Yn y pendraw datgelwyd mai Rita Jenkins oedd yn gyfirfol am yrru'r llythyrau. Priodas a Megan Fel dyn ifanc aeth i Goleg Ruskin, Rhydychen, cyn dychwelyd i'r Cwm. O dipyn i beth datblygodd carwriaeth rhyngddo Reg a Megan ac wedi iddynt briodi yn gynnar yn 1982 dychwelodd Megan i'r Deri Arms. Ar y cyfan roedd eu phriodas yn un hapus, felly hefyd eu blynyddoedd yn y Deri gyda Reg fel tad i blant ifanc Megan, Gareth Wyn a Rhian Haf. Pan agorodd Nerys a Dewi fragdy, daeth Reg a Megan yn bartneriaid yn y fenter. Bu ffraw fawr rhwng Reg a Olwen Owen, ei fam yng nghyfraith wrth iddi hi a Megan drefnu fod Gareth Wyn yn derbyn addysg breifat yn Ngholeg Caeron. Gorfodwyd Reg i gyd-fynd â'u cynlluniau a chafodd ei ddiarddel o'r Blaid Lafur am ei drafferth. Dechreuodd pethau suro rhwng Reg a Megan pan ddangosodd Megan ychydig gormod o ddiddordeb yn Arwel Pritchard, un o athrawon Gareth Wyn. Roedd y ddau yn gweld ei gilydd yn rheolaidd ac er nad oedd y berthynas yn un rywiol daeth Megan yn agos iawn at fod yn anffyddlon i Reg. Pan daeth Reg i wybod am y berthynas hon bu pethau'n anodd rhyngddynt am gyfnod, ond maddau i Megan wnaeth Reg yn y pen draw. Gadael y Deri Wedi i Reg gael trawiad ar y galon dydd Nadolig 1991, mynnodd Megan fod rhaid i'r teulu adael y Deri. Cynlluniodd i godi ty newydd, Dôl y Felin - ty oedd y tu hwnt i ddaliadau sosialaidd Reg. Dywedodd wrth Megan o flaen llygad-dystion fod yn rhaid iddi ddewis rhyngddo fe a'r ty. Surodd eu perthynas, ond wrth i Reg ddyheu am fod yn berchen Pwll Bach, gwelodd Megan ei chyfle i ailadfer eu perthynas. Pwll Bach Ym 1993 gwireddwyd un o freddwydion mawr Reg wrth iddo brynnu ei bwll glo ei hun, Pwll Bach, mewn partneriaeth gyda Stan Bevan. Roedd y bartneriaeth newydd rhyngddo ef a Stan yn un od a dweyd y lleiaf, ond, serch hynny, yn bartneriaeth lwyddianus iawn. Buddsoddodd Megan peth arian yn y fenter er mwyn gwneud yn siwr fod Reg yn hapus, ond wrth i Reg dreulio'i amser yn y pwll pellhau wnaeth ef a Megan. Cytunodd Megan mai'r peth gorau i'r ddau fyddai gwahanu. Colled fawr i Reg oedd marwolaeth Stan. Fodd bynnag, datblygodd partneriaeth lwyddiannus arall rhwng Reg a gwraig weddw Stan, Doreen Bevan. Aeth Megan yn lloerig pan ddarganfu'n ddiweddarach for Reg yn cael perthynas gyda'r gyfriethwraig ifanc, Elen Cullen, a dechreuodd ddial ar Reg drwy dynnu ei harian o fenter Pwll Bach. Llwyddodd Doreen yn y diwedd i'w darbwyllo mai cangymeriad fyddai dinistriol holl fywyd Reg. Bu'r pwll yn llwyddiant ar y cyfan, ac fe gyflogwyd nifer o bobl leol, ond yn dilyn ymyrraeth dan din Ieuan Griffiths daeth y Pwll dan bwysau ariannol enfawr wrth iddynt golli cytundebau a grofod gostwng prisiau i gystadlu. Trafferthion Pwll Bach Gydag Ieuan Griffiths yn parhau i roi pwysau ar Bwll Bach trodd Reg a Doreen Bevan at fesurau eithafol i sicrhau cytundeb gan y Cyngor. Cwrddai Reg a’r cynghorydd Jim James ble dderbyniodd awgrymiadau cryf y byddai’r cynghorydd yn agored i gael ei lwgrwobrwyo. Er i’r awgrym fod yn hollol groes i egwyddorion Reg wrth i sefyllfa ariannol y pwll ddirywio daeth i’r penderfyniad y bod rhaid gweithredu i achub y cwmni. Gyda Doreen wrth ei ochor cyfarfu Reg a’r cynghorydd mewn bwyty lle cynigion nhw swm sylweddol o arian iddo. Daeth i’r amlwg yn syth mai trap oedd y cyfan - roedd Jim wedi derbyn gwybodaeth gan Ieuan Griffiths fod Reg yn llwgr, ac roedd y cyfarfod wedi cael ei drefnu er mwyn casglu tystiolaeth. Roedd Griffiths yn fuddugol ac arestiwyd Reg a Doreen. I rwbio halen ar y briw daeth sefyllfa Pwll Bach i’r pen ac er mwyn sicrhau gwaith eu staff doedd gan Reg a Doreen ddim dewis ond i werthu’r busnes i Griffiths. 1996-01-21-Reg-Harries-Ieuan-Griffiths.jpg 1996-02-18-Reg-Harries-Pwll-Bach.jpg 1996-02-18-Jim-James-Reg-Harries.jpg 1996-02-18-Jim-James-Reg-Harries-Doreen-Bevan.jpg 1996-02-25-Ieuan-Griffiths.jpg 1996-02-25-Doreen-Bevan-Clem-Watkins.jpg 1996-02-25-Reg-Harries.jpg 1996-07-14-Reg-Harries-Doreen-Bevan-Jon-Markham.jpg Iselder Yn dilyn ei erlyniad am lwgrwobrwyo a cholli Pwll Bach a’i le ar y cyngor disgynnodd Reg i bwl o anobaith. Cychwynnodd gloi ei hun yn y tŷ, peidio ag edrych ar ôl ei hun a gwrthod gweld ei ffrindiau. Daeth Doreen a Clem i boeni amdano ond doedd dim yn ei ysgwyd o’i iselder. Aeth pethau o ddrwg i waeth ar ôl i griw o hogiau ifanc ymosod yn ffyrnig arno wedi digwyddiad ar y bws. Gwellodd y sefyllfa rhywfaint pan dderbyniodd Reg alwad gan Megan. Yn magu gobeithion y deuant nhw’n ôl at ei gilydd fel cwpwl paratôdd Reg at ymweliad ei gyn-wraig yn llawn brwdfrydedd. Cafodd sioc enfawr pan gyhoeddodd hithau ei bod am ail-briodi gydag Arwel Pritchard. Disgynnodd Reg i anobaith. Aeth i ymweld â Rhian Haf a Gareth Wyn yn eu colegau a rhoi swm o arian i’r ddau ohonynt gan gredu mai dyna'r tro olaf y byddai’n eu gweld. Dychwelodd i Gwmderi a cheisio lladd ei hun drwy gyfuniad o alcohol a chyffuriau. Yn ffodus synhwyrodd Clem a Glyn James fod rhywbeth o’i le a llwyddo i achub ei fywyd. Yn dilyn ei gais aflwyddiannus i ladd ei un penderfynodd Clem symud i mewn i’r Felin i gadw llygaid ar ei ffrind. Yn y pendraw geiriau dwys Glan Morris, a oedd yn marw o gancr gafodd yr effaith fwyaf ar Reg a gwneud iddo sylwi fod ei fywyd o’i flaen a dylai wneud yn fawr o’r cyfle i gychwyn o’r newydd. 1996-03-31-Reg-Harries.jpg 1996-04-07-Reg-Harries-ymosodiad.jpg 1996-04-21-Arwel-Pritchard-Megan-Reg-Harries.jpg 1996-04-21-Reg-Harries-iselder.jpg 1996-04-28-Reg-Harries-Rhian-Haf.jpg 1996-04-28-Reg-Harries-Gareth-Wyn.jpg 1996-05-05-Reg-Harries-Glyn-James-Clem-Watkins.jpg 1996-05-12-Glan-Morris-Reg-Harries.jpg Carchar Yn mis Gorffennaf 1996 cafodd Doreen ei dedfrydu i garchar am chwe mis wedi ei ohirio a diryw o ddwy fil o bunnoedd am ei rhan am geisio llwgrwobrwyo y cynghorydd Jim James. Bu cosb Reg yn fwy llym, diryw o dair mil o bunnoedd a chwe mis o garchar. Dyledion Gareth Wyn Pan oedd Gareth Wyn ar ymweliad a’i dad yn y carchar cafodd Reg Harries drawiad ar y galon. Treuliodd weddillion ei ddedfryd yn yr ysbyty. Roedd Gareth wedi graddio o Rydychen erbyn hyn ac yn edrych ymlaen at gychwyn swydd newydd yn silicon valley ond yn dilyn trawiad ei dad penderfynodd wrthod y swydd a symud i’r Felin i edrych ar ôl ei dad tra’i bod yn gwella. Wrth aros yn y Felin cychwynnodd glosio at Mandy Roberts a chychwynnodd y ddau gael perthynas. Cyfaddefodd Gareth wrth Mandy fod e mewn dyled o naw mil o bunnoedd yn dilyn ei gyfnod yn y coleg, a heb swydd prin oedd yn gallu talu’r llog. Rhoddodd Mandy fenthyg peth arian iddo allu parhau i fyw dydd i ddydd ond doedd fawr o gynllwyn hir dymor ganddo. 1996-09-22-Reg-Gareth-Wyn-Harries.jpg 1996-09-22-Reg-Harries.jpg 1996-09-22-Mandy-Roberts.jpg 1996-10-13-Mandy-Roberts-Gareth-Wyn-Harries.jpg 1996-10-13-Gareth-Wyn-Harries-Mandy-Roberts.jpg 1996-09-29-Gareth-Wyn-Reg-Harries.jpg 1996-10-27-Gareth-Wyn-Harries.jpg 1996-09-29-Mandy-Roberts-Gareth-Wyn-Harries.jpg Newidiodd bethau pan ddaeth Gareth ar draws Lisa Morgan mewn siop gyfrifiaduron. Roedd hithau’n gandryll wedi colli ei swydd yn dilyn ei pherthynas gydag Ieuan Griffiths a gwelodd ei chyfle i ddial. Yn ymwybodol o radd Gareth gyda chyfrifiaduron a hanes ei deulu yntau gyda Griffiths gwahoddodd Lisa Gareth allan am ddiod ac o fewn dim daeth cynllwyn i’r amlwg. Gobeithiai Lisa ddefnyddio sgiliau Gareth i hacio i mewn i gyfrifon Griffiths a throsglwyddo’r arian i gyfrif yn eiddo i Lisa. Byddai’r arian yn gallu clirio dyledion Gareth a byddai’r weithred yn dial ar Ieuan. Ond nid sgiliau hacio Gareth yn unig oedd o ddiddordeb i Lisa a chychwynnodd y ddau gysgu a’i gilydd. Pan ddaeth Lisa i wybod drwy Reg fod Gareth eisoes mewn perthynas â Mandy aeth hi draw yn unswydd i’r caffi i adael i Mandy wybod mewn ffordd greulon mai hithau oedd hefo Gareth Wyn erbyn hyn. Roedd Reg yn anhapus iawn am berthynas ei fab a Lisa, yn enwedig wedi i Derek ddweud wrtho am yr arian oedd Gareth Wyn yn eiddo i Mandy. Rhoddodd Reg siec i Mandy ar unwaith ond mynnodd fod Gareth yn ei dalu’n ôl ar hast. Yn y cyfamser cafodd Gareth wybod fod ei ddyledion wedi cael ei werthu i gwmni casglu dyledion pan ddaeth baliff i’r drws. Gwynebodd Reg ei fab a chael gwirionedd am faint y ddyled a’r cynllwyn i ddwyn arian Griffiths. Llwyddodd Reg i ddarbwyllo ei fab rhag torri’r gyfraith a chynigiodd dalu’r ddyled yn ei chyfanrwydd ar yr amod fod yn dod a’i berthynas a Lisa i ben. Ceisiodd Lisa ei gorau i roi pwysau ar Gareth i fynd ymlaen a’r cynllwyn ond wedi iddo ei gwrthod llwyddodd hi i ddwyn ei nodiadau a mynd ymlaen a’r twyll ei hunan. Cyhoeddodd i Gareth rai dyddiau’n ddiweddarach ei bod wedi llwyddo i gael gafael ar bymtheg mil o bunnoedd ag y byddai ef wedi cael hanner hynny os byddai wedi bod yn ddigon dewr i sticio gyda’r cynllwyn. 1996-11-24-Gareth-Wyn-Harries-Lisa-Morgan.jpg 1996-11-17-Lisa-MOrgan-Gareth-Wyn-Harries.jpg 1996-11-17-Gareth-Wyn-Reg-Harries-Lisa-MOrgan.jpg 1996-11-24-Mandy-Roberts.jpg 1996-11-24-Lisa-MOrgan.jpg 1996-11-24-Mandy-Roberts-Gareth-Wyn-Harries.jpg 1996-12-08-Reg-Harries-Gareth-Wyn-Harries.jpg 1996-12-08-Reg-Harries-Lisa-Morgan.jpg Cyfarfod Diane Wedi ei ryddhau, daeth yn ôl ir Cwm yn benderfynol o ddechrau or newydd. Priododd Diane Francis ym 1999 a bu'r ddau yn rhedeg Caffir Cwm am gyfnod. Angen Diane am statws o fewn y gymdeithas oedd y prif reswm am y briodas hon, ac yn wir, buan iawn y daeth i ben. Unwaith eto, daliodd Reg ati i fod yn gefn i blant Diane, Emma a Jason Francis. Yn dilyn dychweliad ei chwaer Sabrina Harries i'r Cwm, daeth y ddau yn bartneriaid busnes yn y Caffi, ac ailadeiladodd Reg ei fywyd gan gymryd rhan blaenllaw yng ngweithgareddaur pentref gyda'r Carnifal blynyddol ar Clwb Rygbi. Marwolaeth Roedd ei farwolaeth sydyn yn Chwefror 2003 yn ergyd i'w deulu a'i ffrindiau, yn enwedig felly gan bod yr amgylchiadau yn rhai amheus. Canfuwyd ef yn gorwedd ar lawr ger Coedwig Mynach gan Dr Gwen White a'i mab, Macs White. Er bod ganddo farciau ar ei gorff, daeth y post mortem i'r casgliad ei fod wedi dioddef trawiad ar ei galon ond yn sgil ymchwiliadau'r heddlu crewyd cryn densiwn yn y pentref. Categori:Cymeriadau Categori:Cymeriadau gwreiddiol Categori:Y teulu Harries Categori:Cyn Gymeriadau Categori:Cymeriadau marw